Watching In The Dark
by Kanokirri
Summary: Set during Secrets of the Blood. He watched from the shadows hungrily staring in on them. They didn't know he was there. He wanted to take her place and be with the one he wanted, but knew he could never have. Mild slash. Oneshot.


A/N: This is only a short scene that didn't really fit into Secrets of the Blood. I thought it would be interesting to have a little throw in of someone else getting attracted to another person and having a bit of a hard time with it. This is set during the last scene of Chapter Eight of Secrets of the Blood. Please note that it was a completely random idea but one that I found interesting.

Disclaimer: Drizzt and Co. belong to R.A. Salvatore and I have no intention of stealing them. Kitana is my own creation.

Warning: Sexual situation- male/female relations and desired male/male relation. Mild Slash. Rated M just to be safe.

* * *

Watching From The Dark

He hadn't meant to watch them. The house was too cold, he had only wanted to go down into the kitchen and get a cup of tea to warm himself. He knew that he couldn't possibly known that they would be down here making love in the kitchen. Yet here they were, Entreri and Kitana on the kitchen counter.

The ranger managed to not be seen by the two lovers when he had cracked the door open, he was glad now that he had chosen to open it slowly. as was his habit. He could only imagine what they would have done to him if he had just walked in on them. Drizzt tried not to think to much on it. So what if they were lovers? There was nothing wrong with it. They were both grown adults and had every right to do what they wanted to or make love to whomever they pleased.

He told himself that repeatedly.

He didn't have any confidence in his own words, not even to himself.

Despite himself and his better judgment Drizzt slipped around to a side hallway, through the courtyard and into the small storeroom off the side of the kitchen. He peeked through one of the many small holes in the wall and was astonished at the improvement of the view. He was only about five feet away from them and had a perfect view from the side. He bit his lip and tried not to give himself away, maybe Entreri was too engulfed in his pleasure to notice that he and Kitana were no longer alone. Drizzt pushed himself right up against the wall to try to get as close as he could without being in the same room. Entreri was just too alluring right now.

Drizzt knew that this situation was completely ridiculous. Someone watching him would have laughed at the absurdity. But how could they possibly understand that he longed to switch places with Kitana? He wanted Entreri's sword calloused but still soft hands grasping him in desire. He wanted the assassins lips claiming his own hungrily feeding his desire and....and...

And what, Drizzt asked himself helplessly. What did he want Entreri to do? He was letting himself fantasize again. Drizzt still didn't look away from the two lovers in the other room. The assassin's face read pure bliss in an expression that Drizzt had never seen there before. Without really thinking about what he was doing the ranger pulled the laces on his breeches and let them fall, he was already on his knees. He didn't look away as his own sword calloused hand grasped his hardness and began to pull. He began to touch himself in time with Entreri's thrusts into Kitana. He didn't want to be the young woman, he wanted to take her place. He pictured that it was him on the counter instead, grasping the bar that held the pots and pans. It was him that Entreri was taking so hungrily, kissing his neck, lips and bare chest; touching eagerly and silently professing his love. It was him Entreri wanted.

Drizzt tried not to moan too much but he couldn't hold in all of his pleasure. There was too much there to be completely contained. Entreri and Kitana never noticed he was there, the though was a comforting one even though he wanted at least Entreri to know how much he was enjoying himself.

And how could he not? Drizzt lavender gaze drifted about Entreri's strong, slender body lustily. Kitana was lucky to be held in those strong hands grasping her hips and so lucky to have the assassin driving himself into her with what Drizzt could only speculate looked like. He hoped he would get a good view of the assassin while he was hard. He tried to imagine what exactly it would feel like to have Entreri inside of him. From the look on Kitana's face it must feel pretty good. The drow ranger licked his full lips in nearness to his orgasm. He was going to cum soon if he didn't stop. But he didn't want to stop. Right now he was the one in Entreri's arms, making him let out those delicious moans. He sounded like soft music to the drow's sensitive ears. He braced himself against the wall and tried not to scream, but it felt so good. He knew at least that Entreri's hand would probably feel a lot like his own, perhaps a little bit stronger. He watched Entreri pull himself out of Kitana and then spilled his seed all over his hand. This view was much better than he thought it would be, Entreri hadn't even started to go down yet. He wanted to look as long as possible, that hardness would be so perfect in his mouth. He could almost taste it...

He watched sadly as they put their clothes back on. He knew he should put his back on the right way too. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting heavily. He finally stood up, still somewhat disoriented. His legs shook slightly from having stayed in such an awkward position even though it had not been for long. He waited until he was sure they were relaxed and wouldn't think anything of him walking in after they had just finished. After ten minutes Drizzt managed to compose himself enough to sneak back around to the kitchen door he had originally intended on going through and enter. Entreri and Kitana acted completely normal as though nothing had just happened. He got his tea wordlessly and left the kitchen letting out a sigh of relief as he reached the bottom of the stairs. After about an hour Entreri and Kitana came upstairs to go to bed. Drizzt tried not to look too jealous that he was not the one sleeping next to the assassin.


End file.
